


Handsome Stranger

by superherogrl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vicar of Dibley AU, vicar!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is the long suffering Vicar of Dibley, when a young man moves into the small village and ends up catching his eye.</p><p>Vicar of Dibley au based on the Handsome Stranger Christmas special. Charlie is the dimwitted verger, Percival, James, Amelia and Chester make up the Parish Council with Merlin as the head of Council and Charlie and Merlin are married because...well just because :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is another sickeningly sweet hartwin offering. I'm also working on a prequel of sorts to this about Charlie and Merlin's relationship.

“Late again Vicar?” Merlin drawled without bothering to look up from his agenda.

“So long as I’m not late for mass on Sunday I think God will forgive me for being late to one council meeting.

“Harry you will be late to your own funeral.” Merlin said without missing a beat. James and Percival both sniggered, even Amelia smiled a little while still staring down at her notes. Chester glowered but remained silent. 

The old codger had been quite the annoyance when Harry first arrived in Dibley. Though he had not been ‘out’ at the time, Harry was sure that the old man had been suspicious. It made it hard for him to settle into his place in the community, but over time people like Percival and James would stand by him, enough that when he had been assured the church’s support he felt safe to come out. Then Merlin moved into the village and Chester had other things to worry about. Harry got a sick satisfaction whenever Chester had to bite his tongue around the scot. 

“Moving along. Is there anymore movement on the book drive?”

“That’s not what we were talking about!” James piped up. “We were talking about that young Londoner that just moved in to old Mr. Hewitt’s house.”

“You were distracting everyone with news that has no meaning to this council.”

“Not quite true, if he were to become one of the parishioners.” Harry goaded James on. 

“Bloody Londoner’s comin’ here for a weekend holiday, they clear out all the good biscuits from the shop.” Percival grumped.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud Percy.” James chided.

“What’s his name?” Amelia quietly asked. 

“I don’t know, but apparently he’s very young around your age I suppose.”

“Amelia do not write this down in the minutes.” Merlin demanded looking at her with betrayal written on his face.

“Young Londoner’s are the worst sort.” Percival said, crossing his arms and slumping a little.

“Nonsense, it’s good to have some younger people in the village. Some days it feels like Charlie and Amelia are the only ones under the age of 40 in Dibley.” Harry said.

“Wonderful now that we have that sorted, on to…”Merlin tried to continue.

“Is he handsome?” Harry was starting to get a bit gleeful at the sight of Merlin’s eye twitching.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Chester grumbled under his breath.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen him.” Harry noted Amelia’s little pout at that.

“Might we take at least a few minutes of this meeting to talk about the book drive?” Merlin said in an overly patient voice that Harry had often heard when he spoke to Charlie. After a small amount of dissent the meeting continued on. Harry found it very dull. Apart from when Merlin moved into town and took over the leadership of the parish council, not much changed in Dibley. Perhaps it was a good sign that there was someone new moving in. Harry just hoped the young man wasn’t a prick.


	2. A Chance Encounter

“Putting a ship in a bottle is an awfully dumb thing to do.” Charlie said. He was sitting on Harry’s sofa holding the offending item. 

“I suppose it’s so it doesn’t get broken. It is just a hobby, it’s just meant to pass the time.” Harry was at his desk rifling through some papers.

“Not for people who really make ships.” Charlie was still staring at the bottle. Harry stopped messing about in his desk to consider what the other man had said. Over the years he had learned to be afraid of what Charlie really meant when he said things like that.

“People who ‘really’ make ships?” It was like a car accident, he just had to watch it.

“Yeah, you put it in this bottle how are they supposed to see how to build the big ones?” Ah, yes. Of course that’s what he meant.

“Charlie that’s not how they make ships.”

“Well no, not any more I bet. You can see why.” He looked up as though he had just figured something out. Harry thought perhaps it was best to leave it that way.

Charlie was the verger, but he was also Chester’s beloved nephew. When the young man had come to Harry asking about the recently vacant position, he almost turned him away thinking it was a ploy by his uncle to undermine him. The only problem was that Charlie would make a terrible spy, he was far too honest, but he was also so very sincere in his query that Harry said he would give him a trial period. He had been twenty at the time, now he was twenty-eight. He was also Merlin’s husband of nearly four years. Chester’s face had been nearly purple at the wedding and Harry had never been so happy to officiate before in his career.

“What…what is it that you and Merlin talk about when you’re both at home by yourselves?” It really was something that bothered Harry. Charlie was…well to put it bluntly he was an idiot. A very handsome one, but an idiot nonetheless, and Merlin was quite possibly the smartest person Harry had ever met. What on earth went on in that home?

“I dunno, same kind of stuff we talk about I guess.” He smile turned dreamy as he thought of his husband.

“Then I might call someone to put in a bid for his sainthood.”

“Well that’s silly, we aren’t catholic, are we.” He said clearly not understanding what Harry meant. “Are we?” He said again a little unsure.

“No we are not. I’m going to take Mr. Pickle out for a walk.”

“That’s fine I told Uncle Chester that I’d come ‘round today for tea.” The one delightful thing about Charlie was that he was immune to the influence of Chester, and remained a rather open and accepting person. Harry knew that the old fool still tried, but often grew annoyed at how little progress he made in the endeavor.

Charlie left and Harry put Mr. Pickles on his lead, the small dog very excited about going outside. It was a lovely day for a walk, early fall and not raining for once. Harry often found inspiration for his sermon’s while walking his dog, but today he just used the time to clear his mind.

“J.B. no!” Another small dog trotted up to Mr. Pickle. It was a little pug that looked to still be a puppy, his curly tail wiggling happily as he sniffed at his new friend. “No, leave him alone!” The puppy’s owner followed closely behind and stopped Harry in his tracks. It was a young man with dark blond hair and a sculpted jaw that you could cut glass with. He bent down to retrieve his lost lead and Harry couldn’t help but admire his other assets. The boy turned to him again giving him a very distracting smile. “Sorry ‘bout that. He got away from me.”

“No trouble at all. Mr. Pickle hasn’t had a chance to make any new friends in a while.” The boy crouched down again and scratched the top of the terrier’s head, getting a few licks of his hand as reward.

“Hello Mr. Pickle. You’re a nice dog maybe you and J.B. can play together sometime.” The boy righted himself and put his hands in his pockets. Aside from his terrible hat Harry couldn’t find a single thing about him that he didn’t like. Too bad he was so very young.

“Sorry, I should…I’m Harry Hart.” He said offering his hand which the boy gave a firm shake.

“Eggsy Unwin.” 

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah, Gary actually, but I prefer Eggsy.”

“Eggsy it is. Allow me to welcome you to Dibley.”

“I’m that obvious, am I?”

“Not at all, it’s just a small village and word travels fast. You’ve just bought the old Hewitt place. It’s not far from me.”

“That’s good, cuz I’m actually a bit lost. I hadn’t meant to go this far out.” He gestured to the tree-lined field they were standing in.

“Yes of course. I’d be more than happy to show you around.” What was Harry saying? The boy had only asked for directions home. “Show you home.” No that sounds even weirder. “Not to my…” Shut up. “I’ll show you the way back.” Eggsy chuckled hands still in his pockets, but he bumped his elbow playfully against Harry’s arm before they set off in the right direction.

“Yeah alright, that’d be aces.” 

“So how are you finding our village?” Now he sounded like a tour guide.

“Not sure I can find the village eh? That’s why I go you.” He looked over to see Eggsy smiling. “Naw, it’s great. It’s a lot quieter than I’m used to but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Yes, it’s surprising someone your age would want to move to the country, London has much more to offer I’m sure.”

“Bit of London I’m from didn’t seem to ever offer anything good.” Eggsy’s tone took on something darker that brooked no argument. Going by his accent, Harry would have already guessed that he’d grown up in rough neighborhood.

“That’s not to say that Dibley doesn’t having exciting things to entertain a young man like yourself.”

“Oh yeah? Like what sort of things?” 

“There is a poetry reading at the local bookstore. Our council secretary reads sometimes, she’s about your age.”

“How’s that then?”

“Just as dreadful as it sounds I’m afraid.” Eggsy’s laugh is something Harry doubts he’ll get over anytime soon. Especially as it serves to brighten up his whole face. “Are you planning on moving here full time?”

“Eventually, yeah, but right now I’m a bit of a reverse weekender. Weekends in London, weekdays here.” Harry stared at Eggsy’s face, while he was looking down. Which is the precise moment when J.B. thought it would be a great idea to trip him with his lead. He was well on his way to landing face first in the grass except that Eggsy was there steadying him. “Watch out!” Despite being shorter, man proved to be quite strong, holding up and maneuvering Harry to keep him up right. “You alright bruv?”

“Yes, fine.” Except for his bruised pride he was otherwise unharmed.

“Sorry ‘bout him. I don’t know how to train him yet.” He bent down and picked the pug up.

“I could always give you some pointers.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry was a little put out that his offer seemed to have so little effect on him, but what was he hoping for, that this handsome young man would want a doddering old fool? “Maybe we could have dinner. You could…tell me about everything Dibley has to offer.” The turned to face him, smiling his one eyebrow raised. Either this was a very vivid fever dream or Eggsy was hitting on him.

“How about tomorrow night?” Harry tried his very best to seem charming. Not like the overeager teenager he was turning into.

“Sounds great.” Eggsy smiled at him, more of a smirk really, looking up at him through his lashes. God may have sent this boy to kill him.


	3. A Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's day isn't going to go as planned.

“Why are we doin’ this now?” Percival complained.

“When do you want us to do this, at midnight?” James asked.

“You know what I mean you tosser. Why are we doin’ this at all. Everyone already knows what’s going on in the village.” 

“This newsletter will let everyone know of upcoming events and the like.” Harry tired not to sound like he was pleading with children, but that was often hard with this group. He looked to Merlin for some support only to get a hurmph for his trouble.

“That’s brilliant! Can I write an article for it?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, that’s just what our newsletter needs, a hard hitting article about how My Little Pony has changed this season.” Percival said under his breath. Merlin gave him a look that could peel paint off a barn.

“It really has!” 

“Dear maybe you could find an interesting fact about the church and write about it.” Merlin said pulling him closer with a gentle hand on his arm.

“Like how it smells like cigarettes in the atrium sometimes?” Merlin closed his eyes rubbing circles in Charlie’s arm with his thumb.

“I was thinking more of a historical fact.”

“Like how they say old Mrs. White used go round the back with all the boys when she was a girl?” That resulted in a good hardy laugh from both James and Percival. Even Harry couldn’t help himself.

“Now that’s the kind of newsletter we should be making!” Percival exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Charlie I’ll help you think of something.” Amelia said. Merlin smiled and thanked her quietly.

“Well that’s Charlie settled, but I expect each of you to contribute to this newsletter. So you’d best think of something.” Harry pointed at Percival in particular. “And that was a definite no to any story of poor Mrs. White.”

“I thought you said we could have fun with this!” Percival threw his arms out in exasperation.

“I guess it’ll be fun for everyone but you then.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that. I agree with Percy.” James said sitting with his head resting on his hand.

“Then think of it as mandatory fun.” Harry said to scattered grumbles. “Oh, just think of something will you?” He huffed before they were all set free. He rubbed his temples wondering if there was going to be anything salvageable about this newsletter. As he left the rectory a white snapback caught his eye. The owner turned to reveal the face of the handsome young man that’s been plaguing his thoughts for the last 24 hours.

“Harry!” he said smiling brightly. “What are you doing at church on a Thursday?” It was then that he realized he had never let slip that he was in fact the vicar.   
“Parish Council meeting, we’re doing a newsletter.” He said trying his best to make that sound more interesting that it really was. 

“Oh yeah, what’s the vicar like, he a stodgy old man?”

“Eh…”

“God, the vicar I grew up with was an angry old git, swear he had out for me. Not really a regular church goer, vicars tend to just put me off.”

“That’s a shame. I can assure you our vicar won’t treat you so harshly.” Harry hoped his face hadn’t gone red, at the idea that Eggsy didn’t seem to like those of his profession. He knew he should tell the boy, but perhaps he could let Eggsy get to know him a bit better before he told him the bad news. “Are you headed to town? Perhaps we could walk together?”

“Actually I was hoping to run into you.” The boy smiled brightly.

“Is that so.” Harry couldn’t remember the last time someone caused butterflies to slap in his stomach, but they were certainly going amok now.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry but I have to cancel for tonight.” And with that every last butterfly died.

“Oh, well…that’s fine.” Of course he had probably found something better to do. Why would he want to go out a date with a man old enough to be his father?

“It’s not you! I mean…I need to go back to London tonight. Right now actually. It’s a bit of a family emergency.”

“Oh no! Nothing too serious I hope.”

“No, I’m just…I have to go. I’m sorry Harry I really was looking forward to dinner.” He reached out to give Harry’s arm a squeeze. Perhaps Harry really should stop second-guessing the boy’s motives. “Rain check?”

“Yes, I think I could be amenable to that.” He tacked on after saying yes far too quickly.

“Proper Gent you are.” He said with a wink. “Monday’s are rubbish for a date, how’s about Tuesday?”

“Ye…no, sorry. Perish Council meeting on Tuesday.” Eggsy frowned at that, but recovered quickly.

“Wednesday it is!” He said in a tone that brooked no argument. “well I better get going.”

“Yes, safe travels Eggsy.”

“See you next week Harry.” No matter what he tried Harry couldn’t stop grinning like a loon for the rest of the day.


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are a lot of little chapters, but I think I'm finally on track. I know where I want this story to end but I've been having a tough time getting it there. Does that make any sense? 
> 
> I also keep getting side tracked by ideas for a prequel to this that focuses on Merlin and Charlie, but I'm bound and determined to finish this one before publishing that one.

Harry’s weekend passed quite uneventfully, but much to his embarrassment he found himself watching out for Eggsy’s return. By the time he had gone to bed he figured he must have missed it somehow, but Eggsy’s house still stood abandoned on Monday morning. As well as Monday evening. And Tuesday morning. By the time of the council meeting Harry was beside himself with worry. Eggsy had gone due to a family emergency though he had said it wasn’t anything serious perhaps the situation had changed. 

“Are we keeping you from something vicar?” Merlin’s voice broke through his wild train of thought.

“Hmm? No not at all.”

“Right. Moving along then.” Even after his subtle reprimand for not paying attention he couldn’t have said what the evening’s meeting had been about at all as he walked home. His spirits were certainly lifted when he saw a cab pull up to Eggsy’s house and deposit the young man and small puppy on his door step. He looked up as he lifted his bag and must have seen Harry as he gave a small sort of aborted wave. Harry feeling much relieved walked directly up to him not remembering the fact that he was still wearing the dog collar.

“Eggsy, how are you? I do hope everything is alright with your family.”

“Yeah, yeah they’re fine. Why’r you wearin’ tha’?” He said pointing to the collar. Harry felt as though someone had poured ice water over his head. He didn’t have a good reason why he hadn’t told Eggsy that he was the stodgy old vicar straight away.

“Good evening vicar." Merlin claped a hand on Harry's shoulder before turning his attention to the young man, still standing there confused. "You must be the one who bought this house. Merlin MacKinnon and this is my husband Charlie.”

“Eggsy.” He said obviously tired and still trying to process all of the new information. He shook Merlin’s hand and Charlie’s in turn.

“Welcome to Dibley! You’ll love it here!” Charlie said smiling brightly at him before taking Merlin’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Night vicar!” He said as they strolled away. Their departure left a rather uncomfortable silence in their wake.

“Eggsy,I’m sorry I didn’t mention it before I know this must…”

“Harry, I…” They both stared at each other for a moment before Eggsy continued, “Look I’m really tired.”

“Yes, of course, we can discuss this later.” Eggsy fumbled with his key while shuffling a bag and a dog around. Harry took JB off his hands so that he could open the door.

“Thanks, we’ll talk tomorrow yeah?”

“Tomorrow.” He agreed. “Goodnight Eggsy.”

“Night.” Harry walked back to his own house, both feet dragging on the ground as if they were made of lead.


	5. Date night

“What’s wrong gloomy gus? Charlie said with a pout. They both sat side by side on Harry’s comfy sofa. Harry was making for very poor company today having said no more than a handful of words. Until now Charlie seemed content with chattering on anyway.

“Oh nothing, I just…well I think I completely ruined my chances with that young man down the lane.” Harry might have been embarrassed to admit to pursuing a much younger man, but given the age difference of Charlie and his husband they really couldn’t judge. Not that either would.

“What did you do that for?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Charlie had fixed him with a disbelieving stare that always reminded Harry of his mother for some reason. “You know my last verger didn’t spend so much time at my house as you.”

“That must have been awfully boring.” Charlie said scandalized by the very idea.

“It was certainly quieter.” 

“So what are you going to do to make it up to him?”

“Make it up to who?”

“Eggsy.”

“Don’t know what I could do, I’ve really cocked it up.” Charlie blushed, but Harry couldn’t believe he wasn’t accustomed to hearing Merlin swear.

“Nothing could be so bad you can’t make it back from though.” He stated very self-assured. Harry realized for once Charlie knew exactly what he was talking about, after all Merlin had really stepped in it while courting Charlie.

“What did Merlin say to you that made you give him a second chance?” Charlie smiled brightly before speaking. 

“He held my hands in his, and he said that I was braver than him. That he had been scared to fall in love, and that I was the last person he ever wanted to hurt.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he said that he loved me, and that he would understand if I didn’t believe him, but that he would say it everyday for the rest of his life if I’d just give him the chance.”

“And does he?” Harry couldn’t help but be a little bit enchanted by the young man’s reminiscing. Charlie bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t think the same will work for me; we haven’t fallen in love yet. Though I would like the chance to see if we could.” Harry added as an after thought.

“Then tell him that!” He exclaimed. “Who could say no to the chance at falling in love?”

“Perhaps. Shouldn’t you be going?” Charlie looked at the clock and stood with a surprised gasp. He made to leave, but before he made it to the door he spun around and leaned down to give Harry a tight hug before turning to leave.

Harry found himself pondering his words. Merlin may be right in praising Charlie for his bravery. It was rather brave to wear one’s heart on one’s sleeve as the boy did. Then again perhaps the boy just didn’t have the intelligence to protect himself. He thought of Charlie’s red and tear-streaked face when he believed Merlin had betrayed him. But look at him now you old fool, Harry thought bitterly. He thought of how easily Merlin could put a smile on his face or how both men seemed to want to reach out to touch the other when they were in close enough proximity. 

Harry looked at the time again it was now nearing eight. Oh what the hell he thought. If he had already ruined everything he could hardly make it worse, by trying to apologize. He decided to go talk to Eggsy now before he lost his nerve. When he opened the door, however, it seemed the young man had beaten him to the punch.

“Eggsy? What…”

“We’re still on for tonight aren’t we?” Eggsy shuffled his feet against the stone walkway, which was terribly endearing. He looked so hopeful and yet so cautious, as if Harry might slam the door in his face.

“I wasn’t sure you would want to, now that you know what a terrible liar the vicar is.” Harry said wryly.

“Of course! No I mean…I was embarrassed. I wouldn’t’a said such terrible things about vicars if I knew. I didn’t mean you Harry.” Eggsy pleaded.

“I never thought you did.” 

“Good, great!” Relief seemed to flow over Eggsy like a wave. “Yeah so you ready?” Harry tried not to look too keen by rushing out the door to comply with the young man, but at this point he was probably a lost cause as far as that was concerned. “So where we going?”

“There is a lovely Italian place just in town.”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy brushed his shoulder as they walked and Harry had to fight taking the liberty of doing something silly like taking his hand.

“You know I’ve spent all day fretting that I had ruined everything.” 

“That makes two of us then.” The young man grinned. Eggsy reached up and looped his arm around Harry’s. The older man felt his a blush heat his face.

They spent the evening in conversation, trading stories back and forth. Apparently Eggsy was an author of children’s books, which surprised Harry. It seemed an unlikely occupation for the young man. Especially considering some of the stories that Eggsy shared about what he and his friends had got up to in his past. Eggsy blushed as he worried that someone with such a delinquent past being all wrong for a vicar so Harry was sure to regale him with tales from his own misspent youth. God, the boy is absolutely radiant when he laughed. They sat there for a long time just talking, but eventually they were told that the restaurant was going to be closing. Harry cherished the pout on Eggsy’s face that their evening had to come to an end.

“So I trust your family is well? You were gone for quite some time.” Harry said as they stepped outside. He hoped he didn’t sound like he had been waiting impatiently for the other’s return even if it was the truth.

“Yeah they…it’s alright now. Just my former step father likes to make trouble for us sometimes.” Eggsy’s hands where shoved firmly in his coat pockets face cast toward the ground.

“It’s a very dedicated son that drops everything to help at a moments notice.” What was he a fortune cookie?

“Yea that’s me.” Eggsy laughed at that smiling up at Harry. 

“Shall I walk you home? It’s only fair since you came to pick me up.” Harry smiled until he realized what he had just said. “By ‘pick up’ I mean…not like a pick up, but…” Eggsy laughed while slipping his hand in Harry’s as they walked.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered. I’d love it if you’d walk me home.” They walked hand in hand with a comfortable silence hanging about them. Harry felt like a teenager idling at the front door with the boy he liked. Was he supposed to kiss him? Did Eggsy want that?

“So…I… how is this supposed to end? You know so I don’t feel like God is glaring down at me.” Eggsy was fidgeting too. Harry was over joyed to hear him ask in such a round about way for a kiss.

“Well, I suppose for a first date,” He hedged teasingly, “that this might be appropriate.” Harry lent down and gave Eggsy a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“And what date might be appropriate for a full on kiss?”

“Hard to say really perhaps a third date?” Who was Harry kidding? He wanted nothing more than to snog the boy senseless right this moment.

“Something to look forward to then.” Eggsy leaned up on his toes to place his own chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek, before turning to open his door. “Night Harry.”

“Good night Eggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work has really been kicking my ass. Hope this fluffy bit of fluff makes up for it :)


	6. Chapter 6

“No.” 

“Why? I did like you said I wrote a proper article!”

“ ‘Are Swedish parasites infecting the brains of Dibley?’” Harry brandished the ‘proper’ article at Percival.

“Are they?” Charlie asked worried.

“No.” Merlin said sharply.

“No, of course they’re not. Which is why I’m baffled at how you managed to go on for several paragraphs about the subject.” Harry said setting the papers down and rubbing his temples.

“Well it took me quite some time to properly outline what I would be like if there were parasites!”

“This reads like a novel about the zombie apocalypse.” Merlin commented tonelessly after snatching up the article. 

“Which makes it entirely inappropriate for a simple village newsletter.” Merlin said nothing and continued to read the article. Harry looked to Charlie hopefully.

“Right!” He said brightly. Merlin lifted his head then and looked at the young man. “No…sorry I wasn’t listening.” Merlin, the traitor, gave Charlie a slight smile and placed his arm around the back of the young man’s chair. “I’ve got mine though vicar!” Charlie said enthusiastically pointing at the stack of papers that were the other articles.

“Yes…thank you Charlie.” Though he didn’t know if he actually meant it as what Charlie submitted seemed to be just a list of his favorite things about the church, not the congregation, just the building and grounds itself. “And you Merlin?”

“I’ve submitted just as you asked.”

“This isn’t an article. This is more like a notice.”

“Yes think of it as a final notice to anyone thinking of calling me to fix their computer when the blasted thing isn’t even on.”

“Very well.” Harry said with a sigh. “And James. No.”

“What did I do?”

“You are not hosting a sex advice column.”

“But I’ve already got responses!”

“Be that as it may, it’s simply not something we can publish in a town newsletter. You have to think of something else.” 

“Look at this one though. It says ‘Can you get pregnant from too much sex even if you’re a boy?’” James said with a laugh.

“And you’ve answered ‘Don’t worry Charlie, no matter how hard he tries Merlin can’t actually get you pregnant.’”

“I know that!” Charlie said turning very red. Merlin gave James a withering stare but said nothing.

“Then why’d you ask?” Percival piped up.

“I didn’t!”

“That’s enough.” Merlin didn’t shout, but the dangerous edge to his voice couldn’t be ignored. Percival actually slouched a little in his chair.

“James?” Harry said hoping that their newsletter headline wouldn’t be ‘Head of Perish Council strangles idiots to death’.

“Fine, how ‘bout just regular advice then.”

“Fine.” Harry dismissed them all promptly before the afternoon got any further out of hand. When Harry finally gathered his things and left a very pleasant sight greeted him. Eggsy was walking toward him, J.B. trotting along beside him. “Hello! Lovely to see you.” Harry had pretty much given up on ever sounding like he didn’t want to spend all his time with the young man. He was rewarded with a wide smile.

“How many council meeting’s do you lot have in a week?”

“Oh no, this was something else.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, an utter disaster if I’m honest.” Harry sighed looking down at the stack of rubbish and nonsense he was still holding onto.

“Too bad, hopefully this will brighten your day. Thought we could take a walk through the village, Mr. Pickle could come too.” It wasn’t an offer Harry was ever likely to refuse.

“Sounds splendid, let me just nip home to get him, and I suppose I should take this off.” He said pointing at his collar.

“You don’t have to!” Eggsy said perhaps a little too quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “What? It’s not my fault you make the collar look so sexy.” Eggsy gave him a cheeky little wink.

“That’s hardly a thing to say to a member of the clergy, young man.” He tacked on noticing the enticing effect his mock sternness was having on the boy.   
Once Harry had his terrier in tow Eggsy and he spent quite a while walking through town hand in hand. The young man constantly amazed Harry in just how charmingly enthusiastic he was about even simple things. He was insistent that Harry teach him the finer points of being a true country resident. Harry realized he really was falling in love with him. By the time they returned to Harry’s door the sun had already set.

“So I suppose it might be a little forward to ask for a kiss on a second date?” Even though his words assumed the answer would be no everything about his tone and body language screamed hopeful.

“Yes I might agree with that, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to bend the rules this once. After all if you were to count our first meeting, this would technically be our third date.” Eggsy smiled in that way that Harry just couldn’t resist and reached out for his waist, bringing him closer. Harry leaned down and finally got to feel that gorgeous mouth against his. Eggsy hummed his own pleasure into the kiss and that was Harry’s undoing. His arms circled the shorter man bringing him flush with Harry’s chest, and opened his mouth gaining access to Eggsy’s and not missing the opportunity to know just what he tasted like. They stood there for some time pressed tightly together neither ready to relinquish their hold. Harry felt he could die happily with Eggsy’s tongue sweeping across his own like Harry’s mouth belonged to him. The boy parted from him with a gasp, both were breathing heavily into each other’s space.

“Fuck Harry, I didn’t know vicars were allowed to kiss like that.”

“Well the church has become quite progressive in the last few years.” Eggsy chuckled still clutching to Harry’s shirt. He stretched up on his toes to give him a quick kiss before bidding Harry good-bye. Harry knew he could be a cynical man at times, but as he leaned against his closed door, the ghost of Eggsy’s kiss still hanging on his lips; he hoped. He hoped so many things, but mostly that Eggsy could be his, that they could be happy together.


	7. An Unwelcome Surprise

Harry woke feeling happier than he had in quite some time. He even hummed a merry little tune as he got around in the morning. Mr. Pickle seemed to notice the upturn, dancing around his feet as he made his way around the house. Since Eggsy had made it a habit of popping ‘round and surprising him he decided it was time to repay the favor. This ended up being a mistake of epic proportions. 

He had gotten no further than his front garden when he saw a rather nice car pass by and watched as it came to a stop in front of Eggsy’s house. The young man himself appeared on the front step clearly overjoyed to see his visitor. Out of the car stepped a beautiful young woman, her dark blonde hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Eggsy pulled her forward into a tight embrace giving her a kiss as they separated. Harry’s heart sunk to his stomach at the sight. No he thought. He couldn’t have a girlfriend. Eggsy had revealed to him that he was bisexual, but they were dating. Eggsy had said so himself. Harry’s fears increased as the woman opened the backdoor and after some maneuvering pulled out a little girl of maybe two or so. She had that same dark blonde hair and upon seeing Eggsy was very excited to be held by him. She snuggled in tightly and received a kiss to her crown. Harry couldn’t quite process what he was seeing. Well that wasn’t entirely true what he saw in front of him was quite a handsome family. What he simply could not rectify was the lovely kiss they shared only yesterday. He couldn’t believe Eggsy would so brazenly cheat. Nor that the young man would fail to share with Harry that he had a child. He stared uselessly as Eggsy led the young woman in the house with a hand around her waist, still carrying the toddler on his hip. Then with startling clarity he understood exactly why all of this was unknown to him. He had been nothing more than a fling; someone to pass the time while the other man was alone here in the country. How foolish I’ve been, Harry thought darkly as he trudged back up his garden.

 

“Harry!” Came a familiar voice. Harry had spent the better part of the last 24 hours moping about the church feeling sorry for himself. For once they sight of a smiling Eggsy didn’t lift his mood. He was walking toward him with the little girl Harry had seen before toddling along beside him, her small hand held in his.

“Afternoon.” He said rather briskly. “And who is this?” He directed to the girl with much more warmth. It wasn’t her fault her father was a philandering jackass.

“This is my little flowa Daisy.” Daisy rather adorably tucked her face against her father’s trouser leg. He picked her up and Harry couldn’t help but see the love shinning in his eyes for his daughter. It was an endearing sight. No Harry, you’re mad at him, he thought angrily. “No need to be bashful luv. Harry’s the vicar. Can you say ‘hello’?” Cradled against her father’s chest she murmured a soft ‘lo, and waved her tiny hand.

“Hello Miss Daisy, it’s very nice to meet you.” He said trying to give her the best smile he could manage under the circumstances. This close he could better see the similarities between the two. She really did look just like him. 

“Thought I’d introduce you before we go back to London. Seems she’s gonna be ‘round a lot more, isn’t that right? You gonna keep me company in our new house?” Harry felt a pang in his chest at the subtle acknowledgment that it wasn’t just Eggsy’s house.

“So she’s been with her mother in London?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Mum takes good care of you don’t she? But I’ve been missing her like crazy. She’s the reason I got into writing children’s books. She always like my bedtime stories best.”

“Sto’wy! G’sy sto’wy.” She smiled at him suddenly not shy at all.

“Yeah, anyway might have my hands full the next few days just wanted to see ya.” Eggsy smiled at him then just the same as he had before. Harry wanted to punch in him his perfect face. 

“Yes well I’ve been quite busy with my duties here at the church.” Harry didn’t know if he meant to emphasize the word church so harshly, thinking that it might make Eggsy flinch or at the very least look chastened for his actions. 

“You’re a bit of workaholic I think. We may have to do something about that.” No, it didn’t seem to matter to Eggsy one lick. He just carried on as he had been. Harry might have started shouting at him if it weren’t for the presences of Daisy. 

“I best be off, I’ve an appointment to meet with Merlin.” He didn’t but he could always drop by, so it would be a total lie.

“Right…well…see you later Harry.” Eggsy seemed to notice Harry’s change in affection, but still had that cheeky little grin that Harry had loved so much plastered on his face. He watched them walk away, feeling that unwelcome heavy weight in the pit of his stomach again.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hadn’t seen Eggsy for the past few days, yesterday in fact he watched that nice car with that nice family in it drive away, presumably back to London for the time being. He was rather cross with himself for not having it out with Eggsy, for not telling him off for being a cheating prick and a liar. He wondered if they had one of those open relationships you hear about, that only people on telly actually seem to have. All the same it was very rude of him not to tell Harry that there was someone else. That Harry was not meant to have all of his affections, then Harry could have said out right that he didn’t want to take part in that sort of thing. Harry couldn’t help the twisting feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of the boy. Even knowing that Eggsy had been dishonest, and even though he hadn’t thought to even apologize for his actions Harry still loved him. He had fallen so very quickly it was miserable to realize that he couldn’t so easily get over it as well. 

That’s why when Merlin suggested they get a drink together down to the pub, he refused, and yet somehow still managed to find himself at the pub staring at Merlin with a pint sitting in front of him. Maybe Merlin really was a magician.

“I believe I said I didn’t really fancy a drink.”

“Nonsense.” Merlin smirked into his own amber whiskey. “So Charlie says you’ve been a right moody bastard lately.”

“I very much doubt he said anything of the sort.”

“It’s all in the context.” Merlin stared down his long nose at Harry, but Harry very childishly ignored him and sipped his Guinness. “Out with it vicar, what’s got you in such a state. You seemed to be so happy since that new villager moved in.”

“I was, but now…”

“What happened between you two?” Harry took a rather large pull from his glass this time debating whether he really wanted Merlin to know about this rather embarrassing situation he finds himself in.

“He has a family.”

“Everyone has a family Harry, unless they’re an orphan.”

“No, I mean he has a daughter and a…I don’t know, girlfriend I think. They don’t seem to be married, but they are most definitely a family.” Merlin frowned at that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! He introduced me to his little girl, Daisy, her name is. She’s the spitting image of him, said that she and the mother still lived in London, but I suppose they are making plans to follow him here.” Harry buried his face in his hands. “And you know the worst part of it is that even when he’s found out he still flirts shamelessly.” Merlin stayed quite a few moments. Harry doesn’t know what he can say it’s not as if Merlin even knows Eggsy really.

“That’s rather disappointing. Charlie quite likes him.”

“Charlie likes everyone.”

“True, but he’s never mentioned anything like this to him.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“Well Charlie knows how you feel about the boy it’s not as if he would have kept something like that to himself.”

“I didn’t realize Charlie and Eggsy had much occasion to talk.” 

“Every morning. They meet for breakfast after Eggsy’s run.” Harry didn’t really know what to make of that. Eggsy was making friends with his verger while keeping a huge secret from him. 

“I hate him.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t, I wish I could but I can’t.”

“Sorry to say this Harry, but I think you might be in love.”

“Yes, splendid, to love someone who’s made a life with someone else.” Harry said miserably.

“Sounds like you need to have it out with him. Have a fight, have a cry, but for God sake have out the truth so you can at least get some closure.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” But that didn’t mean that Harry had to like it.

“Of course I am.”

“Yes you who know all matters of the heart, is that how you and Charlie stay together?” Merlin narrowed his eyes in contemplation instead of laughing, as was Harry’s intent. He was quiet for a long while and Harry was afraid that perhaps he had said something wrong.

“It’s easy to be with Charlie.”

“Really, that’s it?”

“I was in a relationship for over ten years before moving here. He was like me. He was someone who I believed I should be with. A much more appropriate partner, and yet we fought. We fought about everything. Near the end if was like we were trying to find ways to fight over anything, everything, just meaningless things. It was exhausting being with him. There are days when I get frustrated with Charlie and how I have to explain everything to him, but it’s easier to get over. I want to make him happy and he wants to make me happy and I’ve found it’s not so much the knowing the same things as it is wanting the same things that makes a relationship stand, and in that respect there is no one more suitably matched for me than Charlie.” 

“I don’t know if that relates to my situation. Though I suppose it does shed some light on something I’ve often wondered about.”

“It also helps that he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Merlin smiled wolfishly as he took another sip of his whiskey.

“Speak of the Devil.” Charlie came round the corner then a smile stretched across his face. He came up behind Merlin and draped himself over his back resting his chin on his shoulder. Merlin turned his head, nose brushing the side of his face and his hand immediately finding it’s way to Charlie’s hair. 

“Are you drunk, husband?” Merlin didn’t answer just smiled warmly at him. He knew Merlin wasn’t drunk, mostly likely smiling at Charlie because he called him husband. “Maybe I should take you home and take care of you.” The implication of a sentence like that seemed possibly sexual in nature, but the way Charlie said it, was as if he would have Merlin in for a quick bath then tucked into bed with a nice glass of milk. Whatever it was that Charlie meant had Merlin smiling like a loon. It started a dull ache in Harry’s chest as he remembered a similar smile on Eggsy’s face. “Evening vicar.” Charlie said finally acknowledging that there were other people in the world that weren’t Merlin.

“I suppose you’re taking my drinking partner away from me?” 

“If that’s alright.” Charlie smiled sweetly. Harry just nodded and waved his hand.

“Harry you’ll be alright?” Merlin said with a slightly worried expression, Harry wondered if Charlie was rubbing off on him more than anyone realized.

“Yes of course. Thank you for the pint.” Harry smiled at the pair as they left. He finished his drink and left for home himself steeling himself for the conversation that he knew must happen. He only hoped that he could truly get some closer as Merlin had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone like my inconsistent chapter titles?


	9. A Serious Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stayed true to the way the episode went, and then realized that they pretty much pulled a disney princess ending. I have a couple more chapters planned, featuring a little more Roxy being a protective best friend :)
> 
> The next chapter will have explicit sex in it.

Harry was trying to enjoy a quiet evening at home watching crap telly, but was interrupted by someone knocking at his door. He opened it to reveal Percival standing there with an expectant look.

“Percival come in, is there something I can help you with?”

“Well I’ve just had an idea.” Harry tried not to let his exasperated sigh be too loud. He led Percival into his sitting room and turned off the TV.

“I may regret asking, but what was your idea?”

“It’s for my article in the newsletter.” Worrying indeed.

“And what did you have in mind?”

“Well I thought I could do a bit of a tour of the town by way of interesting landmarks.” If he didn’t know Percival better, he would have thought that sounded like a wonderful idea.

“What sort of landmarks?”

“Mysterious deaths and murders.” There it is.

“You want to point out all the places people have died in the village?”

“No, not all the places! Just the more interesting ones.”

“I think you know what my answer to that is.”

“Well it was worth a try. I thought you might be a little more accommodating on account of you being single again.” 

“And how do you know that?”

“Isn’t that bloke you were mooning over married?”

“James does know that gossiping is against God’s holy order?”

“Is it?”

“It’s right up there with people who leave their bins out on the curb and people who take the last chocolate biscuit.”

“That’s you buggered then Vicar.” Percival added with a laugh.

“I think it’s time for you to bother someone else now.” Harry said ushering Percival to the door.

“Fine, but before I go what about bar fights?”

“What about bar fights?”

“For the tour of Dibley! Very few deaths there.” Harry groaned.

“I’ll think about it.” He said all but slamming the door in his face. Bloody lunatics every one of them, he thought as he settled back in. Before another knock at his door came.

“Percival, I’m sure whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow…oh.” It wasn’t Percival at the door. It was Eggsy.

“Not sure who that is, but I’m pretty sure this can’t wait until tomorrow.” He had his hands shoved in his pockets again and he was biting his lip looking almost shy.

“Eggsy, I hadn’t realized you had returned.” Harry managed through somewhat clenched teeth.

“Just got in, I had to come over here and talk to you straight away!”

“Is that so?”

“Harry I know you’re going to think I’ve gone ‘round the bend or somethin’, but I just…I have to ask.” Eggsy took a deep breath before continuing. “Will you marry me?” He said breaking Harry’s heart. He was marrying that young woman and he wanted Harry to preform the ceremony. How could he? Could he stand there, not just watching Eggsy marry someone else, but actually be the one to wed them? “Harry?”

“I…yes. I suppose that will be alright. Come in.” As much as it would pain him, this was Eggsy’s final decision and he would have to respect that. Eggsy said something that sounded like relief, but Harry was already miles away. “Right, we can work out some of the particulars now. What date were you thinking of?” Harry picked up his tablet which Merlin help him to program his diary into. 

“I…I hadn’t thought, what d’you reckon?”

“Well Christmas is always lovely, but if that’s too soon, the church does look lovely in the spring.”

“Yeah spring’s good, Dais’ll love it.” Harry’s heart sunk at the thought of the beautiful little girl Eggsy had hidden.

“Splendid. Now I should get down your full name, what’s your middle name?”

“Uh…it’s…it’s Lee.” Harry hadn’t been able to look Eggsy in the face since inviting him in. It made him wonder if he would be able to do this.

“And the young lady’s name?”

“Young lady?”

“Yes, if you don’t know her middle name we can always fill it in later.”

“Young lady?” He whispered this time to himself. “D’you mean Roxy?

“Roxy? Is that her full name?” Eggsy was quiet for so long that Harry finally had to glance up at him. He had the strangest look on his face. Like he was trying to talk to an alien or something. Finally he walked up to where Harry sat, snatching the tablet out of his hand typing something into it and then handing it back. When Harry saw what was written there he forgot how to think. 

May Weddings: Mr. Gary Lee Unwin and Mr. Harry Hart. 

He didn’t know what to do besides stare dumbly up at Eggsy. With a sympathetic look Eggsy knelt by Harry’s feet, put the tablet aside and took Harry’s freed hands in his. “I am asking you, Harry Hart, if you’ll be my husband.” That seemed to kick start Harry’s brain back into action.

“But…but that woman who visited you!”

“Roxy, yeah she’s my best mate! I talked her ear off about you. I think she was getting a bit sick of hearing it. I had to talk to her, make sure I wasn’t being reckless or stupid. I know we ain’t known each other long, but I…I just can’t help it Harry, I love you. I know you’re it for me.” Eggsy explained with a watery smile, still not letting of Harry’s hands.

“What about your daughter?”

“Daughter!” Eggsy exclaimed in surprise. “You mean Daisy? She’s my baby sister. Well half sister.” Then Harry remembered, ‘Mum takes good care of you’. Her mother as well as Eggsy’s. They look so much alike because they must both take after their mother.

“Oh, your abhorrent step father.”

“Ex step father. Yeah he didn’t so much as hold her after she was born, but now that mum finally left him it’s all, ‘my daughter’ this and ‘baby girl’ that. Mum agreed it’ll be good for her to visit me here on fairly regular basis.” Harry couldn’t get his mouth to work again. Eggsy didn’t have a girlfriend, or a daughter. He had meant everything he told Harry. “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” He said with a nervous look. Harry wanted to say yes, but the boy was right. They haven’t known each other long and this was a huge decision that took careful thought… 

“I think a spring wedding would be lovely.” Eggsy surged forward and was rewarded with a searing kiss. Harry thought he would jump out of his skin at how utterly excited he was to marry the man in front of him. “And I love you too, my dear boy.” He said when they parted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the difference between the mature rating and explicit?

“Take me to bed Harry.” Eggsy whispered huskily against Harry’s mouth. 

“Who am I to deny my fiancé?” Eggsy moaned at the use of the word, and that had Harry pulling him hurriedly to his bedroom. Once there they wasted no time in divesting each other, clothes left strewn about the floor, all the while exchanging heated kisses. Eggsy was a sight to behold, broad shoulders covered in hard muscle, and an honest to God six-pack. He had thick-corded thighs as well that Harry couldn’t wait to slot himself between and feel wrapped about his waist.

“Fuck Harry.” Eggsy’s gaze racked up and down his body with that same hunger that had overcome Harry. He swallowed whatever the boy was going to say next in a deep claiming kiss. He palmed his arse bring them flush together. Eggsy’s cock was hard and rubbing against Harry’s own erection. Harry felt as if he could bring them both off just from rutting against each other like this, but right now he wanted to be inside Eggsy’s fantastically plump arse. 

Eggsy pushed Harry down on his neatly made bed and started working his way down the length of his body using lips and tongue and teeth. Harry felt like he was on fire. He stared down his body as the boy grazed his teeth against a hipbone, and carded his fingers in his golden hair. “You are so gorgeous.” Eggsy said lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. Harry may have blushed under the attention. He hadn’t heard a compliment like that in a fair number of years, and the thought that he could be considered gorgeous by the Adonis before him was unthinkable. Eggsy took Harry in his hand and lapped at the head of his cock, “Gonna suck you Harry.”

“Yes please” He pleaded, the hold he had in the boy’s hair growing tighter. Eggsy swirled his tongue around the tip before engulfing him in warm wet heat. When his head started to bob up and down, Harry was lost in sensation. His boy certainly knew what he was doing, his devious tongue wriggling against that thick vain, sucking hard at the head when he pulled up, one hand anchored on Harry’s hip. Then he nearly lost all sense when Eggsy slowly but surly worked himself down to the root of Harry’s substantial length. He had never been deep throated before; Eggsy was certainly full of surprises. However Harry had to squeeze the base of his cock while pulling the other man off. The string of saliva that hung between Eggsy’s now slightly swollen lips and the head of his prick ignited some baser part of himself and he had to squeeze to the point of pain so as to stave off his orgasm. A rather pitiful sound was ripped from him for his effort. “What is it?” Eggsy frowned in question. “I do som’fin’ wrong.” Egssy’s accent was even thicker in the haze of arousal.

“Not at all, you are absolutely perfect.” Harry pulled him up for a kiss. “It’s just I would much rather come in that lovely bum of yours.” He grinned as he reversed their positions with the younger man now sprawled out under him. Harry very quickly reached for his side table to get a bottle of lube. “I don’t have a condom.” He asked unsure of what Eggsy’s reaction would be. Eggsy had already parted his legs for Harry to settle between, hands coming up to smooth up and down his sides. 

“We don’t need...I mean I’m clean.”

“As am I.” He smiled down at his beautiful boy. His, Eggsy was all his now. Harry kissed him soundly before opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers. With his other hand he pushed one leg up to better reach his hole. Harry grazed his finger over the dusky pink furl teasingly, enjoying the beautiful wanton sounds his lover produced. 

“Harry!” Eggsy whined reaching for his arm to urge the older man on. Harry took mercy on him and pushed his finger in and slowly began to thrust in and out watching with rapt attention as it disappeared inside. Harry added a second finger and leaned up so he could kiss Eggsy’s neck. He started to work him open in earnest while tonguing and sucking at the sharp cut of his jaw. Eggsy let out a loud moan, hands gripping at whatever bit of Harry he could reach. “Har…Harry! Fuck me! I’m ready just fuck me!” he pleaded.

“As you wish dear.” Harry said withdrawing his hand and slicking up his cock.

“And people call me cheeky.” Eggsy huffed out. His face was flushed and he was still looking at Harry like he might devour him. Harry might be of a mind to let him.

“People usually say to me ‘Don’t be cheeky it’s unbecoming of a vicar’.”

“What about fucking your fiancé before you’re married? Is that unbecoming, vicar?” Eggsy smirked at him quite pleased with himself. Harry pinched his bottom eliciting a yelp.

“Watch yourself or I may just leave you in this state.” 

“No you won’t.” Harry’s threat did seem rather hallow as he was already lining himself up. When he did start to press in, it wiped the smug smile off Eggsy’s face, his mouth hanging open at the sensation of being filled. Harry went slowly allowing the other man time to adjust to him. Finally Harry was fully sheathed inside, Eggsy’s blunt nails biting into his back.

“Are you alright, Darling?” Harry asked after a long moment.

“Fuck, yeah, Harry. I’m good, you can…” Eggsy’s hips started to twitch and Harry took his permission to start thrusting shallowly. 

As a vicar Harry had often been asked what he imagined Heaven would be like. Perhaps it was clichéd, but if Heaven didn’t feel like Eggsy’s welcoming body gripping him tightly he would be very disappointed. He buried his face in Eggsy’s shoulder as his thrusts started to speed up, the tight grip of the other man’s legs around him spurring him on. 

“I knew you’d feel so good in me. Fuck!” Eggsy’s hips were rocking to meet his now. Harry held his hips still as he thrust in and ground his hips down trying to get as deep as he possibly could. Eggsy threw his head back, “Ah, yes! That’s so good…Harry!” The ‘good’ in his sentence was stretched out on a moan as Harry pounded into him forcefully few times before sliding in again and circling his hips. He wanted nothing more than to see Eggsy come apart under his touch. “Oh God harder!” Eggsy gasped against Harry’s cheek. He turned his head to catch the others mouth in a sloppy kiss that was punctuated by Eggsy biting and pulling at his lip. Harry propped himself up both hands flat on the bed bracketing Eggsy and tried his very best to fuck the boy through the mattress. The bed creaked worryingly under them, and the noise of flesh hitting flesh was obscenely loud in the room. Harry pulled one of Eggsy’s legs up to settle on his shoulder, the change in angle causing them both to moan. “I’m so close…ah.”

“As am I darling.” Harry was certain he could feel his impending orgasm build all the way from the soles of his feet.

“Touch me, please.” Harry continued his enthusiastic assault on Eggsy’s arse while taking his cock in hand. He was hard and twitching, only a handful of strokes sent him over the edge. Come painted his hand, and Eggsy’s hole became a vice around him.

“Eggsy, aah!” He nearly shouted as he spilled inside Eggsy, giving into a few lazy thrusts before carefully pulling out. 

He collapsed next to his young fiancé, who was still breathing heavily and coming down from his own release.

“That was…fucking amazing.” Harry said more to the ceiling than to Eggsy.

“Yeah?” He said both of them turning to look at each other. Eggsy was positively glowing and Harry knew there was nothing in the world more beautiful.

“Yes, don’t you think so?”

“That, was the best shag of my life, swear down.” Harry placed a hand on his cheek pulling him in for a slow, lazy kiss. “Ugh, Harry did you just smear my own spunk on my face?” Harry removed his had immediately, realizing that is exactly what he had done.

“Oh dear, let me get a flannel!” Harry made quick work of cleaning him up, taking a special kind of pleasure in seeing his come leaking out of the young man’s now reddened hole.

“First you make a mess of me and then you stand there and leer at my bum, right pervert you are.” Eggsy said teasingly.

“Only for you my dear boy.” Harry lent Eggsy some pajamas to sleep in and took a great satisfaction in seeing him wearing his things. Maybe he was a bit of a pervert. They settled in for bed, cuddled in close, and Harry marveled at how he wasn’t the least bit apprehensive to commit the rest of his life to Eggsy. This had all happened very quickly, but it also seemed so natural as well. “I love you.” He said rubbing circles into Eggsy’s back. He tilted his head up from where it was pillowed on Harry’s chest to grin at him.

“I love you too.”


	11. Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I actually wrote this a while ago but I didn't think it was any good, but after taking a break I went back to it and got some more ideas for continuing the story. Finally wrote in Eggsy's pov :)

“Yes to the article, and absolutely not to that byline.” 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“’Vicar proves Dibley is the Sugar Daddy Capital of the World’.” Harry said as tonelessly as possible, but it was hard for him to be upset. He was just too excited.

“I suspect that is also an allusion to Charlie and I, so I must agree with the Vicar.” Merlin said scowling down at the paper.

“How about just ‘Vicar to Wed’?” Amelia said cheerily.

“Yes I suppose that would be alright.”

“Congratulations Vicar!” Charlie said wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

“Thank You.” He said returning the affection. Charlie impossibly looked just as excited as Harry felt.

 

“Now Eggsy and I will be brothers-in-law!” Harry was so swept up that he almost agreed with Charlie mindlessly. He looked to Merlin who was already staring at his husband with a furrowed brow.

“Harry and I are not brothers.” He said gently but firmly. Charlie held a confused look as he processed the new information but finally said, “Oh right!” with a smile. Business as usual for the residents of Dibley.

 

Eggsy had woken up when Harry was ready to be off to work. He gave him a kiss chastising him for being a workaholic again. Harry merely smiled promising to be back as soon as possible. Now Eggsy was free to snoop about Harry’s house unhindered. He took in the family photos on the walls, some he worked out who they were from his conversations. A younger sister standing next to him, in commencement robes. God look at all that hair! Eggsy had witnessed a little of the fluffy mess this morning. There was one of his mother and father. Harry looked remarkably like his father, dimples and all. There was a nice one of he and Merlin that must have been taken at the man’s wedding. 

Eggsy moved onto Harry’s bookcase. There were a lot of bibles. He wondered at why he would need so many even though he was a vicar this seemed excessive. He opened one to see that it was inscribed by someone, ‘A wonderful ten years you’ve had in Dibley. All the best!’ A present then. Who would give a vicar a bible for a present? Isn’t that like giving a secretary a stapler for a present? Oh well. Harry had them at about eye level, so they would be displayed should the giver come round. He looked at the other titles; there were a lot of mysteries, some classics like Agatha Christy but a lot of lighter fare as well. He smiled at the thought of Harry getting lost in one of the cheap crime thrillers as he ran his fingers along the spines. He looked at the notes scattered about his otherwise organized desk. Several were little reminders, but one caught his eye; Talk to him you idiot, that made Eggsy smile. Harry was a bit of an idiot if he thought that Eggsy was anything other than head over heels for him. 

He settled on the sofa with a cup of tea, Mr. Pickle took the opportunity to jump up on his lap demanding to be pet. Harry had woken this morning and after a few sleepy snuggles worked himself up in a tizzy about leaving J.B. on his own at Eggsy’s before the younger man told him that he had left the pug with Daisy. Apparently Eggsy wasn’t the only one she missed. He took in his surroundings; he loved how comfortable it was here. He remembered staying up late, talking Roxy’s ear off about how mad it was to ask a man he just met to marry him. ‘I think you’ve been watching too many Disney movies with Daisy.’ She insisted. He tried his best to convince her that Harry was just his type apart from the bit where he’s a vicar. ‘Yes, Eggsy you’ve shown me his picture. About a hundred times now.’ It was one he had snapped of him during one of their strolls through town. Eggsy had looked at it often. Harry was silhouetted by the setting sun his gaze cast down and smiling at whatever Eggsy had said, his dimples cutting into his cheeks and eyes sparkling. ‘I’m asking him.’ He finally decided. ‘Fine, it’s your funeral.’ Roxy said resolutely. He took out his phone and tapped out a quick text.

Eggsy: He said yes!

Eggsy: See told ya he was perfect.

He took a sip of his tea before setting down to give Mr. Pickle a hearty belly rub and wait for her reply.

Roxy: OMG EGGSY!!!!! You’re engaged?!!!

Eggsy: Yup :D

Roxy: Congratulations!!! ☺

Roxy: So what did he say about everything happening so fast?

Eggsy took a minute to think about what had transpired the night before and decided to call instead of trying to explain through text.

“Eggsy! How on earth did you get him to say yes to your daft idea?”

“Love you too Rox.”

“Details Unwin!”

“I came straight over as soon as I got back and I just asked outright. Right on his bloody doorstep.” Eggsy was grinning ear to ear.

“And what, he just said ‘yeah sure’?” She said incredulously.

“Well…” Eggsy hedged.

“What?” Roxy had that suspicious tone Eggsy knew too well.

“He actually thought I was asking him to preform my marriage to someone else.”

“He didn’t!”

“Yeah, he must have seen you when you was up here. He thought we was together and that Daisy was our daughter.”

“I thought you had introduced them!”

“I did! I thought I told him she was my sister, but I guess not.”

“Well ignoring how hilarious the thought of you and I being together is…”

“Oi! You should be so lucky!”

“…he still agreed to marry you after thinking you had a secret girlfriend while the two of you were dating?” She continued on as if he had said nothing.

“Well yeah.” Eggsy said a little unsure of where this was going.

“Hmm.” She huffed shortly.

“What d’you mean ‘hmm’” Eggsy imitated.

“It’s just a bit strange is all.” She said innocently enough.

“No you don’t. I know that tone of voice! You’re not putting Harry through the ringer like you did to Gabby.”

“Gabby was not my fault! She was completely insane!”

“Well…yeah ok you probably helped me out on that one. But Harry is not mental and neither am I.”

“Then I’m sure everything is fine.” She insisted with the same sort of faux innocence. “Can’t wait to meet him.” Just then the door opened telling him that he couldn’t argue this point any further.

“I got to go you infuriating woman.”

“Love you too.” She said and Eggsy could hear the evil smile she had on her face. Harry came into the sitting room and bent down to give Eggsy a quick kiss. Eggsy grabbed him and pulled him into another one. There really was something about Harry in the collar that was quite sexy.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your call.”

“Just Rox, who still thinking I’m barking, but now she thinks you are too.”

“Well everyone at council was ecstatic. In fact our engagement just beat out a fake article about zombies for the front page of the newsletter.”

“Zombies? Really?” He was starting to think Harry wasn’t so much a workaholic as he was just fond of going over to the church and mucking about for a few hours.

“Yes, that’s alright I hope.” Harry sat down next to Eggsy, prompting the small terrier to change laps.

“Yeah it’s great.” Eggsy smiled and leaned over for a kiss again. “Shit I gotta call my mum, she’ll go mental if she knows I told Roxy before her.” Harry absent-mindedly pet Mr. Pickle but his face had clouded over. “What is it?”

“I just thought, I’ll be meeting her soon won’t I?”

“Hey, My mum’s a saint!

“No, of course, I’m sure she’s as lovely as her son.” I said with a smile still mechanically petting the small dog, “I just worry…” Harry trailed off.

“Ain’t everyone nervous to meet the in-laws?”

“It’s not quite…I…oh bugger, am I older than mother? I mean a woman my age isn’t likely to have child as young as Daisy…” Eggsy reached over and took the hands now trapping that poor dog in his own.

“Yeah you are, but I don’t care about that.”

“I thought perhaps she might.” Harry looked very sheepish as he pointed it out. Honestly it wasn’t something he had considered; how his mother would feel about Harry. Maybe she would mind, at first, but Harry was kind, he had a stable job, he was a respectable man, and he was good to Eggsy. Surely she couldn’t find fault with any of that.

“I don’t think we’ve anything to worry about.”


End file.
